One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 22
Hiroka crept around Xander's ship. She peeked around the corner into an opening. "It too convenient." She squinted. "Kenbunshoku." She whispered. She sensed two nearby auras, one coming from behind, another coming from around the corner. She looked around frantically. Two men arrived together, one in a cat suit, the other in a rhino. "How's your day!" The cat man waved to the man in the rhino suit. The man in the rhino suit high fived the man in the cat suit as they walked away. Hiroka dropped from the ceiling onto the ground. "That was too close." She looked around before quietly dashing down the hall. The catman and the Rhino, still walking down the hall, start to talk. "Hey, you saw the girl?" "No." "I did. Cyborg senses probably help." "Are we going to go after her?" "Let's give a few seconds... Now." - Hades crashed into Chrono. "Here's your damn ball!! Now give me my Crai!!" He ordered, pushing the ball into Chrono's chest. "Alright, alright. Just sit down and relax." Chrono took the glass orb and opened another portal. "First this." He tossed the orb in and the portal closed behind it. "WHAT?!! You had me go get that thing for nothing?!" "No, I just put it in a dimension beyond time. I can access it anytime." "Uhhhh..... Screw it!! Go get Crai!!" Hades ordered. "Say please." Chrono smirked. "Please. NOW GO GET GET HER YOU JACKASS!" "It's moments like these when I remember how close we are." Chrono flicks his hand, and a portal opens - Crai, is surrounded by dozens of men. One guy, with broken teeth, holds an axe. "Girl, you messed up." "To be honest I think I did you a favor, the broken teeth make the whole dumbass look come together." The man growled. "You bitch!!" He swung the axe. The color of his eyes drained into a pure white, he dropped the axe and fell to his knees. Crai held a ghastly green spirit in her hand. "Now... Anyone else wann-" "CRAIIII!!!" Hades shouted from behind. Crai jumped and turned around. "Hades? What're you doing here? Isn't your ship on Bedlam island?" "Well it is, but I'm here for another thing. Oh cool a soul!" Hades picked up the green soul and tossed it into the air. "These guys giving ya trouble?" One of the Pirates, looking at Hades, snarled. "Who the hell are you?!" "The names... Hades." "Never heard of ya." "Brother to Chrono and Artemis?" "Nope." "What do you know?" "That we're going to kill you!" "These guys are idiots." Hades rose his hand up and three large black coffins rose from the ground. "Back in the past... So let's see who I get." Hades kicked down the three lids and three giant marauders walk out. "Get em." The marauders attack the group of men mercilessly. "What is this guy?!" One man screamed before being cut down. Hades, grabbed Crai, and turned her around. "Remember Vinidgo island... The town was burning, the marines were screaming mercy, and you're hair was braided." "You were also a lot more romantic." Hades hugged Crai tightly. "That was only a week ago." "Must've been one long week." Crai hugged him back. "Well back to business." Hades looked past Crai to see the marauders on a knee awaiting orders. "I'm gonna need you guys to go back to your coffins." "Alone time?" Asked one of the marauders. "That's none of your business." Hades pointed to the coffin. "Now get going." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc